


Fic Seed 1

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Author has ten (10) regrets as of the time of this writing, Author has zero regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Relationships: Silena/Tiffany
Collections: Fic Seeds, Smut Fic Seeds





	Fic Seed 1

\- Lamia/female OC with snake transformation powers  
\- Exploration requires teleportation or ability to fit through a small hole  
\- Lamia carried in smaller snake form by an OC, coils self around their shoulders  
\- Can feel heart rate speeding up when tail wraps around their neck  
\- stop off by side, smut time 


End file.
